back to the past
by nanasho
Summary: everything was taken from the two, there village, there friends. now with the chance to change everything. they go back in time to right all the wrong and save the bijuu's in the process. can they do it? read and find out!. REVIEW! PLEASE. no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

diclaimer: i don't own naruto.

first story ever!

* * *

naruto and sasuke were the last,

the last survivors of there village.

the last two survivors of team kakashi.

and most of all the last survivors of there friends.

friends, allies ,comrades, masters, lovers all dead. killed at the hands of that bastard.

they both stood, side by side, angrily staring down the culprit. hatred rolling of in waves.

he lay before them choking on his own blood, one arm was missing, both his eyes were missing from when sasuke had ripped them out moments ago saying_ ' you've put the uchiha name to shame long enough madara. and i won't stand for you to carry on in our name __sake!'._ his legs were broken beyond repair and blood was gashing out of the wounds a sword made.

madara uchiha was reduced to being a one armed, blinded, crippled fool choking in his own blood. his body twitched for a few minutes before there was nothing. just a motionless dead corpse laying on the ground.

madara had put up one extremely hard fight, they had to admit that he was strong, his age didn't even seem to have affected his fighting at all. but with good teamwork and fast accurate hits, they got him down. it could have been because they had attacked relentlessly leaving no room for him to do anything. they had long since surpassed there superiors, even the greatest of the great._ the yondaime hokage._

at one point naruto had even let kurama take over, knowing that all the fox wanted was vengeance for his mate and kit and naruto wasn't about to deny the fox's vengeance. the fox waited for far too many years for this chance to just let it fly by. vengeance was both what he and the fox wanted after all.

all was quiet, only the heavy breathing of two young and very exhausted men broke the silence. they both stared at the motionless body,

sighing the two boys, looked at one another and shared a brief smile. the man didn't even get a chance to use the statue that held all the beast.

naruto and sasuke made there way around to the statue that sat on the far side of the village.

naruto looked at the statue._ ' kurama, i'm gonna need a little help with this seal'_

power surged through his veins as kurama pumped his chakra through to naruto. the fox gladly handed it to him.

he started the hand signs, before slamming both hands onto the ground, ink lines spread towards the statue and surrounded it. when that was done he cut both palms and began a new set of hand signs and placed his hands on the statue the red liqiud dripped down the statue and onto the ground activating the seals around it.

soon enough the ground rumbled, and bits of the statue cracked away, and became bigger and bigger until it exploded releasing all the beast held captive inside. when the beast were out they gathered around naruto and sasuke.

the seven tailed spoke. " uzumaki naruto, sasuke uchiha we are grateful for what you have done for us. there for we have all come to a decision" naruto and sasuke looked on in confusion but the great beast stopped talking and looked away. " do not forget about us. save us." now naruto and sasuke were really confused. what hell were they talking about?.

each beast used a bit of there chakra to create a charm, similar to themselves

_ shukaku a silver miniture self._

_matatabi a silver cat with blue eyes._

_ isobu a small silver turtle. _

_ son goku a silver monkey. hitting its chest with one of it's fist._

_kokuo a silver horse, standing._

_saiken a silver slug._

_chomei a silver bug._

_and gyuki a miniature self._

the first four gave sasuke there charms. he bowed. before placing the charms inside his pocket, planning to get a silver chain later.

the last four gave naruto there charms as well, placing them in his pocket for safe keeping as well, planning to get a chain later too.

"these charms will lead you to us" the seven-tailed spoke.

naruto and sasuke were standing there while the beast , nodded to each other and out of the blue the eight-tails shot two tails out and wrapped them around the two. the boys were to exhausted to fight back. so they opted to screaming at him. well one did the other just glared.

" what the hell are you doing gyuki?," naruto screamed. he was mad, no he was beyond mad he was furious. he wanted to-_ ' calm down kit, gyuki would never do anything without reason' _kurama's voice sounded in naruto's head. naruto instantly calmed. sasuke just carried on glaring.

they could feel the tentacles crawling around there legs and arms. they winced when it began to burn. what ever it was that was making them burn started crawling up there neck before stopping on there faces.

" we need you to stay alive." gyuuki said. there questioning looks stared at him. finished gyuki just dropped them not caring whether they hurt themselves more or not.

naruto and sasuke were tired and now extreme sore thanks to that guy. they both just glared at him as though he were an enemy. gyuki just snorted. there're still alive aren't they?.

all the beast spread out in a circle around naruto and sasuke. and began chanting in some weird language.

" hetae" ichibi spoke.

" durtse" nibi carried on.

" cstuga" sanabi continued.

" bijuu" yonbi spoke.

the rest went passed the same way, chanting in that weird language naruto thought it was going to end at the eight-tails but he was wrong when he heard kurama spill his piece of word too after the eight-tails.

" fuystesta" kurama's voice spoke. and just like that naruto and sasuke were suddenly enveloped in flames.

just before they both blacked out. they heard the seven-tails voice

" change the future, save them, save them all! and bring a better future!" before the darkness claimed them both.

* * *

there I've finally finished the first chapter. I might write another but that totally depends on you.

review.

oh and if you have any idea's for what to write the next chapter on pm me!

ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own naruto.

* * *

groaning he slowly opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings.

green trees, blue skies, shinning sun, green grass, Sasuke laying on the ground, birds chir- his eyes widened SASUKE!

springing up tiredness long forgot, he ran towards his downed friend, crouched down and using one finger, lightly touched his face adding chakra in to wake him up. moments later Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered opened he blinked a few times and smirked.

" what the hell are you looking at idiot? " naruto grinned in relief at the raven haired. he stood up and crossed his arms going from happy to serious.

" well you recover, I'll just scout the surroundings. " then without further a do naruto performed hand signs so fast they were a blur to the naked eye. when he stopped he bit his finger and slammed his hands on the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu. **" he whispered. ink patterns spread across the ground, there was a puff of smoke the size of a large sky cloud. as the smoke slowly disappeared nine foxes stood in place of the cloud. they stood proud and strong heads held high, about the size of a fully grown adult dog, coated in red fur with one white tipped tail that swayed slowly behind them. naruto looked at each of them, eyes locking with theirs for only a moment,

" keza! " he barked, the one to the far far left appeared right next to naruto who bowed his head in respect before looking up.

" hai " the one named keza replied, his voice strong and confident.

" your the captain. got it? " naruto's voice sounded serious and firm. staring at the fox with a serious look.

" hai. " keza replied. nodding his furred head. naruto nodded.

" alright! off with you then. be back when I call. " he ordered.

" hai! " they all replied in unison. and jumped away with keza in the lead. naruto's serious face dropped with a sigh and he turned his head and stared at the now sitting up Sasuke. for a few seconds that's all he done. then finally he sighed and smiled.

" well your fine. " Naruto said. Sasuke scoffed

" should be worrying about yourself idiot. " naruto snorted back and rolled his eyes. but the smile on his face spoke differently.

" yeah I guess...hey! " stretched his hand out and just caught a struggling Sasuke when he almost fell backwards. he swung sasuke's arm over his shoulder and held him up.

" you know for such a genius. you sure act stupid. " the glare Sasuke was sending his way would have made a lesser man piss himself then flee. he shrugged it off like some annoying fly.

and glared right back, his blue eyes froze over like water on a cold winters day. they stayed like that, if they were painted gray they could probably pass as statues.

they glared

and glared

and glared until...

sigh. Sasuke uchiha had sighed in defeat and looked away from Naruto. ' well at least I lasted longer than last time. ' he would never admit naruto's glares were unnerving even to him.

the day he said that is the day tsunade-san would tell jiraiya she loved him. he sighed again.

" sir! " a voice echoed a bit a head from where they stood. naruto recognized the voice of one of his summons. so when kaiza sudden appearance beside him he didn't even budge or jump or anything, he stood perfectly still, knowing that the fox found joy in him getting a fright.

he turned to look at Sasuke and almost broke down in a mad fit of laughter. Sasuke uchiha was all pale and his eyes were both wide. it was a funny look for the usual stoic-hip-laid-back uchiha. naruto had a hard time trying to hold in his laughter.

" you...okay...t-there...teme? " naruto asked trying to fake concern his voice but failed miserable. but the fox that was beside him wasn't fairing any better and moments later he as well as the fox were rolling on the ground with him holding his aching sides, the fox was laying on his back with it's tail between its legs using the end of it to stuff in it's mouth.

when that was over naruto breathing hard and stood wiping the tears out of his eyes.

" man that was fun. " he turned towards sasuke who looked almost like he did before had it not been for the twitch in his right eye.

" hn. " he replied. naruto sighed.

" okay kaiza what was you were wanting before that little display? " he stared at the fox. who just like him sighed.

" we found a village about a mile that way " using his tail pointed towards the northeast. " everyone's already scouting it, but sir that's not all of it. you have to see it to believe it. " naruto nodded and looked to Sasuke who nodded in return.

" kaiza, lead the way. " he ordered. the fox responded with a deep bark and lead them northeast towards the others.

for little over an hour they jumped trees, barely making a sound when landing on it, and when they stopped what they saw made there eyes wide and mouth fall open.

_'what the fuck!? ' _they both thought. there standing was konoha no sato , standing tall and proud just like...

_' in the past? ' _naruto wondered, he went over everything for a moment wondering about what all the beast said, what gyuki said as well as done and what the seven-tailed spoke of. and just like pieces to a puzzle falling into place he got the answer.

_' were in the past! ' _if it were possible naruto's eyes got even wider from the realization.

" sasuke. " he spoke, Sasuke visibly straighten, and looked to Naruto with his full attention.

" remember what gyuki and the other bijuu's said? and what gyuki done? this makes sense in some crazy way but it makes sense. " he continued knowing he'd gotten Sasuke's attention.

" what? no you kinda lost me. " sasuke cut in before naruto could say anymore. naruto turned to Sasuke and got into a pose known as the uzumaki_ 'lecture and you listen' _pose. named by the uzumaki himself.

" well you know what gyuki done right? and what the other beast said and what the seven tailed spoke of right? " naruto waited patiently while Sasuke thought about it. when realization dawned on him either naruto just pictured he'd seen Sasuke's eyes widened abit further or he'd actually seen it.

" how, but ,what- " naruto held up a hand silencing Sasuke's further questions. and nodded.

" I know that is exactly how I was thinking, but the proof is right there. " gesturing towards the konoha. " gyuki must of placed seals on us so we didn't die because of the time paradox, and with what the seven tailed spoke of..." trailing of when he saw the sense it made cover Sasuke's face. in some crazy way it made sense.

what the seven-tailed spoke of rung in naruto's head._'__ "change the future, save them, save them all! and bring a better future!" '_ his facial turned grim when he realized what that mean't.

" naruto-baka, let's go already!. " his summons sounded bring naruto out of his thinking.

" right!. " and they carried on into the tree's heading in one direction; towards konoha.

* * *

errr...finished. how'd I do? bad? good?. hope it's not bad. does it make sense.

really kinda lost track of where I was actually going. but this chapter ended well.

PLEASE! REVIEW!.

thanks,

til next time bye. * waves and leaves in a puff of smoke *.


End file.
